


Lemonade

by the_dangerous_ginger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dangerous_ginger/pseuds/the_dangerous_ginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary wanted a treehouse, so who was Dean to deny his little girl? One wrong step could lead to some interesting consequences, though...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> ~K

Dean’s heart had done a funny little flip when Mary had asked. The quiet hope hiding in her voice and the way her big green eyes had shone when she’d made the request was more than likely what sealed the deal.

That and he would do absolutely anything for his little girl.

So that was how he found himself standing in their backyard, examining each of the trees carefully, trying to decide which one would be best for a treehouse.

He dismissed them one by one starting from the left corner of the yard. That one was too small, that one too big, that one too much too weak to support added weight.

Dean was starting to worry that he wouldn’t be able to find one.

Then, he spotted it.

A sturdy oak stood at the perfect height in the far right corner of the yard, just barely overlooking the neighbor’s fence. The base of the tree and most of the limbs were still on his property so he wasn’t concerned about building something that overhung it just a tad.

Truthfully, he wasn’t even sure that anyone lived in the small Victorian townhouse beside them. He thought back through the past year and a half since they moved to their quaint home and couldn’t remember really seeing anyone come or go into the house. There had been a few instances where he thought he might have, but no real concrete evidence.

Mary had asked about it once and he told her that he didn’t know, but not to bother them if someone did live there.

Over the next week he laid out everything he needed and began construction.

He let Mary play at a friend’s house each afternoon so there wasn’t any chance that she could get hurt on a loose nail and he didn’t have to keep a close eye on her.

AC/DC played through one of the speakers inside the house and floated out into the backyard while he worked. He had one-third of the platform put up and was absently bobbing his head along to Angus’s guitar solo in Thunderstruck when it happened.

He stepped back to grab his hammer, but there was no more platform to stand on.

With a startled yelp, he fell back and over the edge of the fence and braced himself for impact.

Impact that, surprisingly, didn’t come.

Instead, he landed in a pair of solid and warm arms.

He’d closed his eyes on the way down in a wince, and cracked one open and found himself looking at blue eyes.

Dean startled out of the stranger’s arms and onto the ground in one big, clumsy motion, stammering apologies the whole time.

Two large hands came to rest on his shoulders to help steady him when he wobbled from the head rush, and he got an up close look at his savior. Tall and lean with dark, messy hair, jaw covered with a day’s worth of stubble, and _insanely_ blue eyes, his rescuer was stunning.

Faintly, he could hear the song call out, _“You’ve been Thunderstruck!”_

_Accurate._

He was also faintly amused at Dean’s stuttering and obvious staring.

“Are you all right?”

The man’s gravelly voice interrupted his third attempt at an apology and he settled for nodding.

He cleared his throat and tried to fight the blush staining his cheeks.

“I, uh, yes. Yes, I’m okay. Thank you Mister…?”

Dean trailed off.

“Mr. Novak, but please, call me Castiel.”

Castiel stuck his hand out in greeting, a small smile playing on his lips. Dean dusted the sawdust off his hands and gripped his hand firmly.

“Dean Winchester. Thank you again for, well, uh, catching me.”

His new acquaintance chuckled and the smile widened a little.

“Not a problem. I was actually coming out to offer you a glass of lemonade since you have been working so hard, but I’m afraid it was discarded when I ran to catch you.”

He gestured to the glass in question laying at their feet to the right, the grass shining where the liquid had been spilled.

“Oh, thank you. I’m sorry about your glass, though. I can replace it if it broke on the way down or anything like that.”

Dean was babbling and he knew he was babbling, but he was helpless to stop under the weight of Castiel’s strangely intense gaze. Castiel waved his offer off and bent to pick up the glass.

“No worries, it’s perfectly intact. See?” He held up the object for Dean to see and confirm that it was still intact.

“Good, good. I’ll, uh, get out of your hair now.” Dean said awkwardly, turning to head back to his respective yard and hide forever.

“There’s still lemonade inside if you’re thirsty.” Castiel called from behind him.

Dean stopped short and turned back to look at Castiel, who was staring down at the glass in his hands, twisting it absently. A faint blush was creeping up his neck, coloring his tan skin a lovely shade of pink.

He checked the time on his watch and counted the hours until he had to go pick up Mary.

There was plenty of time for a drink with an attractive man.

_Why the hell not?_

“You know, now that you mention it, I am pretty parched and lemonade does sound awfully nice.”

Castiel’s eyes shot up to meet Dean’s and his smile returned full force.

“I believe I have just the thing to help with that.”

~~

_Four months later._

Twin giggles emanated across the backyard as Mary and Cas’s daughter, Claire, romped and stomped around in the finished treehouse.

Dean stood on his back porch, watching the two chase each other around the inside. Two strong and solid arms wrapped around his waist as Cas rested his chin on Dean’s shoulder.

Contentment like he’d never felt before washed over him as he relaxed into Cas’s hold.

“They seem to be having plenty of fun on their own and the sun won’t go down for another few hours…” Cas mumbled against the side of his neck, peppering suggestive kisses across the skin there.

Dean huffed out a laugh and turned to look at his boyfriend.

“Gee, Cas. You could at least buy me a drink first.”

Castiel grinned at him wolfishly.

“I do have lemonade.”

Dean really laughed at that and kissed Cas soundly.

“Perfect.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Let me know!
> 
> ~K


End file.
